Dragonborn
The Warrior Dragons The dragonborn are a reflection of the realm that they inhabit. Harsh and hardened, they struggle with one another and the very elements for survival. Dragonborn lives are short, due to the harsh elements and the relentless clan warfare. If a dragonborn manages to survive to the natural end of his life, however, he can claim a lifespan of one hundred and sixty years, or roughly twice that of a human. Sub Races The dragonborn are divided into five clans, each of which claims descent from an ancient flight of dragons. Each clan is identifiable by distinct colors of their scales, and the elemental power they can channel, a gift from their draconic ancestors. The five clans are: * Kixiss - Kixiss dragonborn can breath forth acid, and can have either black or copper colored scales. * Ratherax - The Ratherax display either blue or bronze hued scales, and can breath lightning. * Calixthrasis - Breathing fire, the Calixthrasis commonly have brass colored scales, although deep red and dirty gold are also seen. * Noroxis - The Noroxis have light scales, ranging from pure white, to silver-toned, and breathe blasts of cold air. * Hyrexis- These dragonborn were originally from the clan of Kixiss, but were corrupted by the dark dragon Balorash, and breath poisonous gas. Their scales shine with an bright green hue. Dragonborn Realms The dragonborn inhabit the harsh and untamed realm known as the Scalelands, and very few travel to the wider world. Even in the Scalelands, the number of dragonborn is never very high, for resources are scarce, and each clan must sacrifice many for sheer survival. When dragonborn do leave the Scalelands, they often make their way south and east, preferring the warmer climes of the Freelands and Nammon's Bay to the more temperate heartlands of Nyronidie. Still, dragonborn of every clan have been found in all corners of the world, working as mercenaries and enforcers. Relations With Other Races * Humans - Dragonborn know that one may die at any time, and that the best way to meet death is to greet him face to face, with a weapon in one's hand. This concept is lost on most humans, who will go to incredible lengths to avoid the chance of death. As such, most humans appear too weak to be of much consequence to the dragonborn. * Elves - Elves are outside most dragonborn's understanding. Their long life gives them an abhorrence for violence that simply baffles the draconic race. However, their love of kin is at least close to the dragonborn ideal of clan, with quite a few differences. As a whole, dragonborn simply scratch their heads at elves. * Dwarves - Dwarves are the closest of the mortal races to the dragonborn, in many ways. Love of honor, love of clan, and an appreciation of the martial side of life bring many dwarves and dragonborn together, when they find themselves out in the world. * Halflings - Too small to be a threat, too friendly to be worth killing, halfings are rarely even noticed by a dragonborn. Those who do take a second look at the small race, often see great courage in the face of death, and a willingness to put oneself in harm's way for something other than wealth or power. * Gnomes - Gnomes are an absolute nuisance. They are flippant, rude, have no respect for their clan or their ancestors, and have no love for battle. They turn their noses up at glory, and instead focus on their little toys. Dragonborn have no love for the pranksters. Relations Between Dragonborn Dragonborn from the same clan are family, wherever they find one another. A dragonborn mercenary, who finds himself face to face in combat with one of his kin will abandon his employer rather than fight a clansmen. However, dragonborn from different clans have a deep enmity and hatred for each other, and will often fight with little or no provocation. The relentless war over territory and resources has left the clans bitterly divided. Alliances are rare, and don't last long. The only thing a dragonborn hates worse than a member of another clan is one of the clanless: exiles, halfbreeds, or thsoe who betrayed their own clan. Even exiles from one clan will find no home among any other, for all dragonborn despise those who, through their own action or inaction, betrayed their own kin. Religion and Magic Dragonborn worship their own tribal gods, and all place the Great Dragon at the head of their pantheons. A very few, outside the Scalelands, worship the Nine Divines, usually mixing Istra and The Great Dragon into one. Religion plays an important part of their clan warfare, with each clan claiming true descent from the Great Dragon. A few of the most devoted (or fanatical) are granted divine power by their god, and these "holy" warriors are some of the most relentless and battle-driven. Magic and sorcery come almost naturally to the dragonborn, and many display draconic blood magic. They are called Pure Bloods and wield much authority over their own tribe, and over weaker ones. Dragonborn are highly unlikely to devote themselves to any kind of magic that requires intense study or introspection. Still, there have been a handful of true name magic users among the dragonborn.